Part of the Gang
by Nightwing13
Summary: The Curtis brothers get a new neighbor and it's a girl. Is Johnny crushing on her. Another story of Johnny crushing on Ponyboy's neighbor but how tough is this girl?
1. Chapter 1

Part of the gang chpt.1

This is an outsider story that I'm writing using the same character from my last outsiders story called Outsiders Reunited. I do not own the Outsiders by S.E. Hinton, I just own Booch. Oh in this story Johnny and Dallas are alive.

When the Curtis brothers woke up late one morning they found outside a moving truck across the street next door to Johnny's house (Johnny and the Curtis Brothers live in the same neighborhood in this story). They wondered if someone was moving in or out? So they went outside to check it out and ment up with Johnny.

"Hey Johnny!" Ponyboy said running over to Johnny's house and Sodapop and Darry followed.

"Who's moving in?" Soda asked looking at the moving truck.

"I don't know I just came back from the lot and found the moving truck here." Johnny said shrugging.

"Johnny you shouldn't sleep in the lot over and over again you can stay at our house." Darry said. Johnny just shrugged again. The four of them walked back over to the Curtis's house and stayed there until the moving truck left. It wasn't that long until Two-Bit, Steve, and Dallas came by.

"Hey Sodapop what's with that moving truck?" Steve asked walking into the kitchen getting some chocolate cake.

"Oh! Did it leave?" Ponyboy said jumping off the sofa.

"Yeah there's some cute brunette outside bringing stuff into the house." Dallas said grabbing a coca-cola from the refrigerator. Johnny and Ponyboy looked at each other wondering if she was a greaser.

"Hey Darry! Johnny and me are gonna go meet the new neighbor!" Pony yelled upstairs to Darry.

"Ok just don't stay over there to long." Darry yelled back.

"I won't!" Then Pony and Johnny ran out the door.

"Hey Ponyboy we want to meet her too!" Two-Bit yelled and followed them. Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two-Bit stopped running when they got close to the house.

"Hey Two-Bit do you think she's a greaser?" Johnny asked looking around the front yard for her.

"I don't know why are you gonna ask her out?" Two-Bit said sarcastically. Ponyboy laughed at this with Two-Bit.

"No I'm not I don't even know her yet!" Johnny yelled turning to Two-Bit and Ponyboy.

"Ummm... excuse me but your crossing private property." A voice said and the greasers turned to see a girl standing in the door way of the house. They could tell right away that she was a greaser, she had long brown hair to her hips tied in a ponytail and ends of her hair were red, she was wearing tight worn out jeans with holes in the knees along with a studded belt, she had on a long sleeve black shirt that showed her shoulders, she had on a navy blue sweatshirt on with the sleeves cut off and black worn out sneakers, she had her ears had two holes in each of them, and she wasn't wearing any make-up even though it looked like it.

"Oh sorry we just wanted to see the new neighbors.." Ponyboy began to say. The girl walked over to them.

"Well your lookin' at her. My names Booch what's yours?" Booch asked while the greasers starred at her.

"Oh my names Ponyboy, this is Johnny, and this over here in the Mickey Mouse shirt is Two-Bit." Ponyboy said pointing to each of them.

"Cool nice to meet you guys." Booch said and walked over to a pile of books.

"So do you want to come over a see our other friends?" Johnny asked and Ponyboy and Two-Bit starred at him for talking to a person he never ment in his life.

"Ummmm..." Booch began to say and looked at her new home that had yelling inside. "Sure!" Booch said and dropped the pile of books on a wooden chair sitting outside.

"Ok cool." Johnny said and the four of them began to walk over to Pony's house. When they entered the house the t.v. was on so Two-Bit plopped down in front of the t.v. and searched the channels for Mickey.

"Hey Sodapop come meet our neighbor!" Ponyboy yelled in the kitchen thinking he was arm wrestling Steve and Dallas. Which was right because they ran out of the kitchen into the family room. Darry heared Ponyboy yell so he came downstairs too.

"Hi I'm Sodapop." He said running to get to the sofa. Then Steve followed.

"I'm Steve." He said then he tackled Soda. Dallas just walked by and introduced himself.

"Hi I'm Dallas." Then he plopped himself in the closets chair he could fined.

"And I'm Darry Ponyboy's oldest brother along with Soda." Darry said standing by the stairs.

"Um...hi I'm Booch." Said speaking up finally.

"What kind of name is 'Booch'? Steve asked getting off Sodapop.

"Oh well my mom chose the name because the doctor said I was a boy but when I was born they still kept the name and made my middle name Tiffany." Booch explained.

"Where's your mom now?" Dallas asked. Then Booch put her head down.

"She died giving birth to me." She said quietly.

"Oh..." Dallas said giving a look that said whoops.

"Then who were those people yelling in your house?" Johnny asked.

"Oh that was my stepmom yelling at my stepbrother." Booch said casually.

"Whose your brother?" Ponyboy asked.

"Randy." Booch answered.

"Whoa your stepbrother is a soc?!" Two-Bit yelled jumping off the floor.

"Yea but I barely talk to him I also have a half brother whose only 6 years old."Booch said.

"Is that all you live with?" Johnny asked.

"No I live with my dad and grandfather from Japan."(grandfather is from my other story to!)Booch answered with a sigh.

"Hey Darry what time is it?" Soda asked jumping off the couch.

"It's 2:30 why?" Darry asked walking from the kitchen back to the family room.

"Oh Steve we gotta go get our girls!" Soda said running outside grabbing his keys of the coffee table. Steve followed grabbing his shoes.

"Hey Pony I gotta go back to work you ok here with these guys?" Darry asked opening the door an living it open

"Yeah I'll be fine." Pony said walking to the door and closing it.

"So who wants to go see a movie?" Dallas asked the rest of the gang.

"We'll go." Johnny said. "Do you want to come with us Booch?"

"Um sure." Booch answered "What movie?"

"Don't know yet." Dallas said. "Two-Bit you comin'?" Dallas asked.

"I'll stop by after this party I have to go to." Two-Bit said not taking his eyes off the t.v.

"Ok well let's go turn off the t.v. Two-Bit!" Dallas yelled. Two-Bit did then Two-Bit headed in a different direction while Dallas and the others headed to the drive-in.

How do you like it please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Part of the gang chpt.2

This is an outsider story that I'm writing using the same character from my last outsiders story called Outsiders Reunited. I do not own the Outsiders by S.E. Hinton, I just own Booch. Oh in this story Johnny and Dallas are alive.

The drive-in wasn't that far away it only took them 20 minutes. The drive-in was surrounded by a chain fence but that didn't stop Dallas, Ponyboy, Johnny, and Booch from getting in, they just crawled in underneath the fence. Many greasers did this to get in so there is a huge hole in the ground. They were heading towards a row of seats until Dallas, Ponyboy, and Johnny heard the screaming of Cherry Valance.

"She must be yelling at her boyfriend Bob." Dallas said making a little laugh and they continued to walk over to the row of seats. "Hey I'm gonna go get some popcorn and coca-cola you want any?" Dallas asked and they all nodded their heads.

"So Booch what was your other town like?" Ponyboy asked.

"Well I moved here from New York so it was even wilder, I was almost a soc but when my dad lost his job we didn't get any fancy clothes or anything like that since we were broke. That's when my dad got drunk at a bar and ment Randy's mother Cindy. Booch explained not being happy at all about it.

"I'm guessing your stepmother sucks?" Johnny asked taking a seat in the first row so he could put his feet on the railing.

"You got that right...she and my dad are always getting fucked up together, they hate when I come home. Booch said with a long sigh and taking a seat next to Johnny.

"What's so bad about that?" Pony asked taking a seat next to Booch.

"Nothin' if you like getting scars..." Booch said but Johnny and Ponyboy starred at them. "Like this one." Booch said rolling up her sleeve to her elbow showing a long red scar from her wrist to her elebow. Then Johnny jumped at the sight of it Ponyboy just gave a look saying 'I think I'm gonna be sick'.

"How'd that happen?" Dallas asked walking back with 4 popcorns containers and 4 fountain drinks.

"Oh my dad got mad at me and cut me with a kitchen knife, but I don't really care." Booch said pulling her sleeve back down. Then the four of them heard footsteps coming towards them...I was a group of socs.

"What do you punks want?" Dallas asked standing up from his seat.

"We were just talkin about your little friend her." One said nodding towards Booch. "And were wondering why would she be hanging out with trash like you and not us...even if she's a greaser." He said continuing.

"You just stay away from her!" Johnny yelled stepping closer to Booch.

"Or what? Are you gonna have your psycho mom beat me?" The soc said making a baby voice, then all the socs started laughing. That got Johnny mad but he didn't do anything instead Booch through her soda on the lead soc.

"Why don't you cool off!" Booch said throwing the cup at him.

"You stupid bitch!" The soc yelled and he charged for Booch but Booch jumped over the railing so the soc didn't catch her. Then Johnny pushed the soc on the ground and jumped over the railing to. Ponyboy and Dallas followed.

"We gotta get out of here before the socs call the feds." Ponyboy stated they all agreed and left the drive-in.

"Do you think they'll follow us?" Johnny asked pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Booch turned around to see if they were. They were.

"No they're not following us." Booch lied.

"That's good." Johnny said looking behind him. "I thought you said they weren't following us!"

"Ok I lied didn't want you to get scared!" Booch explained.

"Well let's just keep walking." Dallas said walking ahead of the younger greasers.

"Hey you greasers!" One yelled behind them.

"Don't turn around." Dallas said calmly. It was to late Booch stopped and turned around. "Dammit Booch!" Dallas yelled and motioned Pony and Johnny to stop walking. Then Johnny's eyes got real wide when he saw a couple socs pull out pocket knifes.

"Come here you damn greasers!" One yelled and they started running towards them.

"Oh shit!" Pony yelled afraid that he was gonna get stabbed. The first soc that came running was knocked down by Booch. She gave him a round kick in his stomach. Dally grabbed another soc and punched him in the face. Johnny was hoping he could be brave so he punched one guy in the gut and gave him another punch in the face. Ponyboy tripped another soc making him fall on the hard cold road making the soc's face break his fall.

"Come on let's get outta here before anymore recruits show up!" Dallas yelled running ahead and leading them back to Ponyboy's house. Once they got back to his house they were so out of breath they all collapsed on the floor.

"Man... I never... ran that... hard before not even... on the track." Ponyboy said out of breath.

"Well...you should be...used to running...we don't do it as a sport..." Johnny stated also out of breath.

"Will you...guys shut..up...we're all...out of breath" Dallas managed to say.

"This town...is so...crazy..." Booch said who was more out of breath then the others.

"Look...who's talking...you're the...one who...stop to...fight" Dallas said struggling to get up.

"Yeah Booch...why did you...stop to...fight?" Johnny asked getting his breath back. He didn't get an answer because Booch fell asleep on the floor.

The only reason I made Booch pass out was because it was late and I was getting tired myself. I hope you liked it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Part of the gang chpt.3

This is an outsider story that I'm writing using the same character from my last outsiders story called Outsiders Reunited. I do not own the Outsiders by S.E. Hinton, I just own Booch. Oh in this story Johnny and Dallas are alive.

When Booch woke up she realized she wasn't at home. She realized she was in the Curtis Brothers's guest room. The room was smaller then Sodapop and Ponyboy's room but she was glad she got to sleep without any yelling in the house. She sat up and looked at the clock that was sitting on the night stand sitting next to the bed it said 11:45.

"Man I slept in." Booch said rubbing her eyes to make sure she looked at the clock right. She got up and found her sweatshirt on the end of the bed. She grabbed it and put it on. She then walked downstairs finding Johnny sleeping in an armchair, Dallas sleeping on the couch, Two-Bit sleeping on the ground in front of the T.V. with an empty beer bottle in his hand, and Steve sleeping on the other couch. "Don't they over go home?" Booch asked herself. She smiled and walked out the door, and when it closed behind her it made a loud 'SLAM!' waking Two-Bit up.

"No sir I wasn't drinking while driving!" Two-Bit yelled sitting up waking everyone up.

"Two-Bit what are you yelling about?" Johnny asked throwing a pillow at Two-Bit.

"I heard a loud slam and I woke up someone must've left." Two-Bit explained throwing the pillow back at Johnny but he missed.

"Hey guys anyone seen Booch?" Ponyboy asked running down the stairs.

"Ah that's who made the loud slam!" Two-Bit said standing up.

"Do you think she went back to her house so her dad wouldn't yell at her?" Ponyboy asked stepping into the family room.

"Probably but that drunk is just gonna hit her anyway if he finds out where she was." Johnny said getting up from the armchair.

"Are you sure Johnny?" Two-Bit asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah her dad is just as bad as mine. You remember that scar Pony?" Johnny said elbowing Ponyboy in the side.

"Oh yeah that was and ugly scar." Ponyboy said holding his stomach remembering the sight of the awful scar. Then Pony walked to the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

"So Johnny...what do you think of Booch?" Two-Bit asked knocking Steve's feet off one of the couches so he could sit down but waking up Steve.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked getting red.

"He means do you think she's hot." Soda stated so Johnny would understand better but it made Johnny even redder.

"She's... really pretty." Johnny answered quietly. "Hey...uh Pony need help making breakfast." Johnny said making an excuse so Two-Bit would stop asking Johnny questions about Booch. Two-Bit, Soda, and Steve started laughing when Johnny started turning red.

"You guys staying for breakfast?!" Ponyboy yelled to them. Dallas then got up and Darry came downstairs.

"Yeah!" Steve answered.

"Sure." Two-Bit said walking to the T.V. hoping Mickey Mouse was on.

"Nah I gotta go." Dallas said putting on his jacket and walking out the door.

"I'll stay" Johnny said while he was pouring some orange juice for everyone. Once breakfast was ready Ponyboy and Johnny brought six plates of eggs and six cups of orange juice to the living room.

"Don't spill the orange juice on the couch Steve." Pony boy said while Steve continue to lay on the couch.

"Yeah whatever." Steve said taking the glass of orange juice and accidentally spilling it on himself. "Oh crap!" Steve yelled jumping off the couch.

"I told you not to spill it." Ponyboy said while everyone laughed at Steve. While Soda and Darry put the dishes away the greasers heard yelling across the street.

"Yeah damn kid!" A woman yelled kicking a girl on the ground. It was Booch and her stepmom.

"Hey Booch is getting beat by her stepmom" Johnny yelled while he jumped off the couch outside.

"Whoa! Hold up Johnny!" Pony yelled following Johnny. They crossed the street not paying attention to any cars the were driving by.

"Hey stop that!" Johnny yelled pushing Booch's stepmom away.

"Johnny we gotta get Booch to my house!" He said as he saw Booch's dad standing at the door.

"Ok!" Johnny said picking up Booch and putting her over his shoulder and ran back across the street to Pony's house.

"Man I never knew you could carry a girl like that Johnny." Pony said opening the door for Johnny.

"Neither did I man." Johnny said putting Booch on the couch. "You ok Booch?" Johnny asked while Two-Bit, Steve, Sodapop, and Darry starred at the abused girl.

"Yeah just my ankle hurts." Booch said rubbing her ankle.

"I'll check it out." Darry said taking her ankle and looking at it. "Pony can you get me the first aid?" Darry asked while he continued to look at Booch's ankle.

"Is it ow...ok?" Booch asked.

"There's no swolling but I'll rap it just in case." Darry said taking the first aid from Pony.

"She'll be able to walk won't she?" Johnny asked starring at Booch's ankle.

"Yeah." Darry said rapping her ankle with gauze tape then elastic wrap.

"What happened Booch?" Ponyboy asked taking the first aid from Darry.

"Randy was hitting my little brother so I pushed him down the stairs then my stepmom got angry and started hitting me." Booch said putting her sneaker back on.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Johnny asked sitting down next to Booch.

"Because if I did then my dad would give me one hell of a beating." Booch said with an angry tone.

"Like what?" Steve asked putting his shoes on.

"Nothin I don't want to talk about it anymore." Booch said.

"Hey Darry can you give me and Steve a ride to the DX?" Soda asked putting his shoes on as well.

"Oh can you drop me off at Bucks?" Two-Bit said turning off the T.V.

"Sure but I'm leaving now." Darry said walking out the door. Then Steve, Soda, and Two-Bit followed.

"I'm gonna go." Booch said walking to the door.

"Wait do you wanna go to the park with me and Ponyboy?" Johnny said grabbing her arm. Booch looked down at her arm that Johnny was holding and he let go.

"Um sure I got nothin better to do." Booch said letting Ponyboy and Johnny lead the way to the vacant lot. The long walk to the vacant lot was quiet Ponyboy and Johnny figured Booch didn't want to talk after they saw her stepmother's episode. But when they got to the vacant lot they saw Bob, Randy, and their gang.

"Oh shit!" Johnny said not taking another step.

"What are they doing here?" Ponyboy asked stopping as well.

"There probably looking for me." Booch said walking over to the socs.

"Booch stop what are you doing?!" Johnny said reaching for Booch but missed and he fell on the ground. "Ow!" Johnny said struggling to get up.

"Hey boys." Booch said stopping in front of the gang.

"Just the person we were looking for." Bob said.

"Oh you were looking for little old me?" Booch said acting really girly.

"Cut the crap!" Randy yelled. "You and your friends beat up some of our friends and you pushed me down the stairs! Your so gonna pay." Randy warned Booch.

"Like I care!" Booch said cooly. "You better not touch Alex again!" Booch warned, but when she did the socs got real scared. Booch was confused when she turned around Johnny, Ponyboy, and Dallas were running towards the socs.

"Let's get out of here!" One soc yelled running away with some other socs. Bob and Randy didn't want to but they did anyway.

"Yeah you better get out of here!" Dallas yelled throwing a peice of wood at them.

"Scram!" Ponyboy yelled throwing another peice of wood. Booch just starred at them and laughed a little.

"Booch what the hell were you thinking!" Johnny yelled spinning her around to face him.

"I was trying to protect my brother Alex from Randy!" Booch yelled.

"Well that sure was stupid!" Johnny yelled letting go of Booch. Dallas and Ponyboy starred at each other.

"Let's go talk to Sodapop." Dallas whispered and Ponyboy nodded in agreement and they walked away leaving Johnny and Booch alone.

"How is that stupid I'm trying to protect my brother?" Booch asked starting to walk away from Johnny.

"Well now Randy is gonna be a big baby and tell his mom and your gonna get beat again and your dad just might do it this time." Johnny said following Booch.

"Like I care!" Booch said throwing her hands in the air. "Like anybody cares!" Booch continued to walk away from Johnny.

"That's not true!" Johnny said. "Me and the gang care about you!" Booch stopped walking away and turned towards Johnny when he said that.

"Are you sure your not just saying that?" Booch asked smiling showing her pearl white teeth, that made Johnny red only a little.

"Of course not! We thought it was cool how you fought those socs last night but we were afraid you would get hurt next time." Johnny explained.

"I don't remember you guys talking about that?" Booch said giving him a confused look.

"Yeah well Darry carried you upstairs because I thought it would be better if you stayed at Ponyboy's house instead of going to your house." Johnny explained walking towards her.

"Why do you say that?" Booch asked.

"Well after Ponyboy and I saw your scar we were afraid to send you home, and I understand what it's like to get beat. But I can't see a girl get beat by her own dad." Johnny stated, Booch then walked over to Johnny and hugged him.

"Thanks Johnny...you were my first real friend." Booch said crying and Johnny just held her afraid to let her go.

I think this was a crappy chapter but what do you think? Please review!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Part of the gang chpt.4

This is an outsider story that I'm writing using the same character from my last outsiders story called Outsiders Reunited. I do not own the Outsiders by S.E. Hinton, I just own Booch. Oh in this story Johnny and Dallas are alive.

Johnny and Booch started walking to the park so Booch could cool off. Johnny didn't look at Booch at all while they were walking to the park because Johnny hated seeing girls cry but he walked with her anyway. When they got to the park Booch sat down on a bench and Johnny just leaned against the bench.

"You're not gonna tell the guys I was crying are you Johnny?" Booch asked looking at the ground.

"No why?" Johnny asked turning towards her.

"I never cried in my whole entire laugh not even when I got hit." Booch explained looking up at Johnny starring at him with her light green eyes with and orangey color circling her pupil. Johnny thought her eyes were real pretty. (In my other story her eyes are different I think.)

"Well who cares your with us now and we greasers sometimes cry too." Johnny stated sitting down next to Booch.

"Thanks again Johnny." Booch said looking back down to the ground.

"For what?" Johnny asked again.

"You are like the first person who has appreciate me." Booch said making Johnny turn red. She looked up at him. "Johnny do you have a fever?" Booch asked putting a hand on his forehead.

"Um...I'm fine." Johnny said removing her hand from his head. Booch began to shake. "You ok?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah it just got really cold all of a sudden." Booch said. Johnny realized she was telling the truth. The wind began to blow really wild.

"Maybe we should go find Dal and Pony I think I heard them whispering about going to the DX." Johnny said pulling Booch off the bench.

"Ok." Booch said following Johnny and she began to shake again.

"Don't you have a jacket with sleeves?" Johnny asked looking back at Booch.

"Hello? My family hates me what makes you so sure my family would buy me a warm jacket?" Booch said sarcastically and Johnny laughed. The walk to the DX was long but it was also silent. When they did get to the DX they didn't see anybody so they walked into the mini shop.

"Hey Pony you in here?" Johnny asked opening the door.

"Yeah we're in the back!" Ponyboy yelled.

"Ok." Johnny yelled back. They walked to the back and found Sodapop fixing a car while Steve talked to Dallas and Ponyboy watched Sodapop.

"Hey Ponyboy." Johnny said walking over to the group.

"So are you and Booch still fighting?" Ponyboy asked.

"No we're not." Booch answered for Johnny.

"Ok." Ponyboy said grinning. "Do you guys think we'll have a rumble after chasing those socs?" Ponyboy asked.

"Maybe since we beat up that gang last night." Dallas said answering Ponyboy's question.

"Wait that gang you guys beat up last night was the one you guys ran into at the lot?" Steve asked realizing he wasn't helping Sodapop fix the car.

"Yeah and it was Bob and Randy's gang." Booch stated.

"Hey Johnny isn't Bob the one that gave you that scar?" Sodapop asked looking up from the car's engine.

"Yeah." Johnny answered quietly.

"Don't worry Johnny I'll get that creep and do the same thing to his face." Dallas said pointing at Johnny's scar.

"Oh I never did ask how that happened Johnny." Booch said looking at the scar.

"Yeah Bob was wearing some rings and beat me up a couple months ago." Johnny explained. "It's not as bad as the scar you got from your dad." Johnny stated.

"I guess but still it had to hurt when you got it." Booch said, Johnny just shrugged and walked closer to the car to see what exactly Sodapop was doing.

"So how are we supposed to find out if we're gonna have a rumble tonight or not?" Ponyboy asked.

"Well a group of socs come up and..." Dallas was interrupted from noises in the mini shop.

"What's going on in there?" Steve yelled walking to the mini shop. "Uh does this belong to any of you?" Steve asked coming back caring a kid with one hand.

"Alex! What are you doing here?" Booch asked walking over to Steve and taking the boy from him.

"That's your little brother?" Dallas asked shocked.

"Yeah he is why?" Booch asked.

"Well he doesn't even look like you or Randy." Ponyboy stated. Alex had a normal height for his age but he only weighed like an ounce, so it seemed. Alex had light blond hair almost white but he dressed as a greaser and he had a scar on his chin.

"Well he's still my brother the only thing he has of mine is..."Booch began to say but Johnny finished her.

"Are your eyes." Johnny finished for her. Dallas and Ponyboy starred at each other but shrugged. Steve and Soda went back to looking at the car's engine.

"Yeah." Booch said looking at Johnny, then she turned her direction to Alex. "So what are you doing here?"

"Mommy fell downstairs and blamed me so Daddy tried to beat me but I was to fast." Alex explained.

"Can you stay over one of your friends house tonight?" Booch asked and he nodded.

"Hey I got Buck's car do you guys want to go back to Pony's I'll drop off the kid too." Dallas asked beginning to walk out the door.

"Sure!" Johnny, Ponyboy, and Booch said.

"Hold on we're almost finished over here." Sodapop said putting the car's hood down. Then he and Steve followed them to the car. (I don't know what kind of car Buck's is sorry!) They all squeezed in. Dallas was driving Steve was in the passenger seat, Sodapop was sitting behind Steve, Ponyboy sat next to Soda, Johnny sat next to Ponyboy and Booch making Booch squished to the side of the car with Alex sitting on her lap.

"Just drop us off at Buck's he's having another party there tonight." Steve said as Dallas stopped suddenly almost missing Buck's place making everyone in the car jolt forward.

"Steve you could of warned me earlier!" Dallas said recovering slowly after his face hit the driving wheel. Steve and Soda just laughed and jumped out of the car without opening the car door. "I swear one day I'm gonna kill him." Dallas said jokingly. "So where does the shrimp go?" Dallas said beginning to drive again.

"Only a couple blocks from here...right here!" Booch said as Dallas slammed the breaks again.

"You did that on purpose." Dallas said looking in the rearview mirror. Booch just laughed Alex then climbed out of the car.

"See ya Alex!" Booch called as Dallas began driving again. Alex waved back to her and then went to his friends house.

"Anybody hungry?" Dallas said looking in the rearview mirror again.

"Yeah." Ponyboy said while Johnny nodded.

"Sure are." Booch said as Johnny's stomach started to growl.

"Okay first we stop for food then we go to Pony's deal?" Dallas said driving down a long road.

"Deal!" They said. "Whoa Dally watch where your driving!" Ponyboy yelled.

"You trying to get us killed?" Johnny also yelled, then Booch began laughing.

What do you think? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Part of the gang chpt.5

When they got back to Pony's house they crashed at his house. They were worn out after Dally nearly killed them from his lack of driving. Dally laughed when he saw the looks on their faces when they got out of the car to eat at the Dairy Queen. When Two-Bit finally came over the next day he started laughing at them too and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator.

"What's up with you guys?" Two-Bit said coming into the family room with a nice cold canned beer.

"Nothin if you like to nearly get killed with Dallas's lack of driving." Booch explained. Two-Bit began to laugh.

"What did you do this time Dal?" Two-Bit asked handing Dallas a beer.

"Ah nothin just took them to Dairy Queen and they looked like they were nearly dead." Dallas said sarcastically while laughing.

"Hey Two-Bit did you leave the party at Buck's early?" Ponyboy asked standing up and getting a coca cola for him, Booch, and Johnny.

"Yeah but that party wasn't all that great...a couple greasy girls were fighting over me though." Two-Bit said laughing. "I bet all greasy girls are like that!" He said continue to laugh.

"Yeah no." Booch said kicking Two-Bit in the shin as the went to throw her coca-cola can away. Then the guys started laughing at Two-Bit.

"Ok so not me and Dallas but what about Ponyboy or Johnny!" Two-Bit yelled to Booch in the kitchen. Ponyboy and Johnny stopped laughing and began to blush, making Two-Bit and Dallas laughed even harder.

"At least they got common sense to not drink beer and start fights, but sorry I don't fight over boys if I hang out with them." Booch said coming back over and taking a seat on the couch. Two-Bit and Dallas stopped laughing when they realized they were drinking beer. So Ponyboy and Johnny began laughing again.

"Whatever." Dallas and Two-Bit said at the same time and began drinking their beer again. Just then Sodapop and Steve came running through the doors.

"Hey you guys." Sodapop said running into the family room.

"Hey Sodapop." Ponyboy said, Johnny nodded towards Soda and Steve and Booch just waved her hand. Unlike Dallas and Two-Bit who had annoyed faces on drinking their beer.

"What's up with the lumps on a log?" Steve taking a seat in the armchair.

"Long story." Dallas said getting up and walked to the kitchen. Steve shrugged to Soda. Ponyboy got up and turned on the t.v. skimming the channels and passing Mickey Mouse.

"Ponyboy you skipped Mickey Mouse!" Two-Bit yelled walking to the t.v.

"We always watch Mickey Mouse." Ponyboy said looking up from the t.v. to Two-Bit.

"Hey look it's Elvis." Booch said pointing to the t.v., and Ponyboy and Two-Bit looked back at the t.v.

"They said Elvis is comin to Tulsa." Johnny stated walking closer to the t.v. so he could hear better.

"Yeah to bad tickets will be sold out by tomorrow with all those screaming girls." Two-Bit said taking a seat on the floor to watch the commercial. Ponyboy began skimming the channels and landed back on Mickey Mouse.

"Oh Mickey!" Two-Bit said nearly choking on his beer. Ponyboy rolled his eyes and sat back down on the other couch. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in!" Sodapop yelled from in the kitchen as he grabbed a coca-cola. It was Sandy, Evie, and Sylvia. Soda, Steve, and Dally's girls.

"Hey you guys!" Sandy said walking into the family room and almost ran into Booch.

"Uh who are you?" Sylvia asked chewing on a peice of gum.

"Uh like nobody you know." Booch said mimicking Sylvia and walked to the kitchen. Johnny and Ponyboy laughed. Sylvia gave them a glare and they stopped laughing and looked to the ground.

"Hey Steve who was that girl?" Evie said sitting on Steve's lap which surprised him.

"Uh uh." Steve began but was so shocked of Evie sitting on him.

"Don't tell me Johnny got a girlfriend." Sylvia said taking a seat next to Johnny which made him blush and scoot down the couch.

"She's not my girlfriend...and her name is Booch." Johnny began and looked over to Ponyboy on the other couch and gave him a face that said, 'help me!' Ponyboy just grinned. Booch came back into the room with another coca-cola.

"So your Johnny's girlfriend?" Sandy said as Booch came back into the family room. Then Dallas and Sodapop followed.

"I'm what..." Booch stuttered. Then Two-Bit got up and walked over to Booch.

"Sure she is!" Two-Bit said jokingly.

"WHAT!" Booch and Johnny yelled. That made everyone jump because Two-Bit didn't know Booch and Johnny would react that way, and they didn't know Johnny would yell. That was the real shocker!

"Oh so you guys aren't dating?" Evie asked getting up from Steve's lap. Booch then walked out of the house.

"No were not!" Johnny said following her.

"They sure look like it." Sandy said. Everyone then shrugged.

Please review!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Part of the gang chpt.6

"Sandy, shut up! They already answered you." Soda yelled walking towards the window to see how far they would get but they were out of site.

"Sylvia!" Dallas yelled running to the door. "Did you have to keep asking Johnny and Booch if they were dating?" he said turning towards her but still standing at the door.

"They really look like they're dating!" Sandy stated.

"You don't have to keep yelling at us." Sylvia asked walking towards Dallas and putting her arms around him so he would pay more attention to her. Dallas just pushed her away and stepped onto the front porch.

"Do you think we should go look for them?" Ponyboy asked standing in the doorway.

"Will give them so time and at 2:30 we'll go look for them.

"Hey maybe you girls should go we'll catch up with you later tonight." Steve said getting up from the armchair.

"Do we have to Sodapop?" Sandy whined leaning against him making him almost fall over.

"Yeah it's probably a good idea." Soda answered pushing her away so he wouldn't fall.

"Why?" Evie asked giving Soda a scowl.

"Because there's no way Booch is gonna want to see you guys." Two-Bit answered laughing. "She's gonna probably kill herself if she hears you girls nagging." Two-Bit laughed again while the girls left.

(Outside on the street somewhere)

Johnny had to run really fast to catch up to Booch. _'man she must be one fast walker!'_ Johnny said to himself. When he finally caught up to Booch he was out of breath, she noticed him but she continued to walk away. "Booch wait!" He yelled putting his hands on Booch and spinning her around so she was facing him but then looked away. "I'm sorry Soda, Steve, and Dally's girls were bothering you but you don't have to run out like that." Johnny said with his hands still on her shoulders.

"Well they didn't have to keep asking if we're going out after we said 'no' a billion times!" Booch said shrugging his hands off her shoulders but once she did he grabbed her wrist.

"I know but please don't avoid me..." Johnny said loosening his grip on her wrist.

"Ok I won't." She said sighing and looked up at Johnny. He smiled at her and she did the same.

"I can't believe we got all the way to the park!" Johnny said laughing.

"Yeah well if it hadn't been for those girls we wouldn't be he right now, now..." Booch was saying but was caught off by his lips. Once they broke apart she starred at Johnny.

"Sorry 'bout that I just don't want you to keep worrying about those girls." Johnny said turning red, Booch smiled and turn a little red to, and smiled a little. "But from the looks of it, it looked like you liked it." Johnny said pulling her towards him, and they kissed again but this time Booch didn't care. Johnny put one hand on her hip and took his other hand from her wrist and put it on her cheek. Booch just held onto Johnny's jacket. When they broke apart Booch hugged Johnny and then they began to walk back to the Curtis's house.

"So are we gonna tell the others when we get back?" Booch asked holding Johnny's hand as the walked up the sidewalk.

"Nah, we'll tell them tomorrow so they don't think we were lying to the girls." Johnny said motioning for them to stop holding hands when they saw the Curtis's house. When they got to the house they opened the loud gate making everyone come out of the house.

"Hey you guys alright?" Ponyboy asked closing the gate behind them.

"Yeah we just needed to cool off." Booch said.

"Took you long enough we almost went lookin' for you guys." Steve said walking up to them.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Because you guys looked really embarrassed we thought you guys wouldn't come hang out with us again." Dallas said standing on the porch.

"Now what gave you that kind of idea." Johnny asked walking up to the porch.

"I don't know..." Dallas said with a confused look. They all walk inside and when Johnny got the chance to catch Booch's eye he'd always smile at her, while nobody was looking of course.

How did you like it??? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Part of the gang chpt.7

I haven't been getting a bunch of reviews but o well! I felt like doing something instead of trying to make outsiders videos for even though I have no idea how! Hey if anyone knows be sure to tell me! OH! And I'm adding povs or at least trying!

(Booch's Pov)

The next day I looked out my window and noticed Two-Bit and Steve walking over to Pony's house then I looked at my clock and it said 2:45 so I got up and was planning to head over to Pony's to until I heard my dad yelling.

"Hey you damn kids get down here!" My dad yelled I rolled my eyes and came down after I changed. "What the hell took you so long?!" He yelled as I came down the stairs I spotted Alex sitting under the dining room table holding onto the table leg so dad wouldn't hit him.

"Shut your trap! I'm down here aren't I?" I said walking to Alex and picking him up. He as pretty small so I could carry him in my arms. I began to walk to the front door until my dad stopped me.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" He yelled walking to the front door and blocking my path.

"I'm taking Alex to his friend's house is that all right with you?!" I yelled looking through our clear door and realizing some of our neighbors began walking out of their houses from all the noise my father and I were causing. "God dammit!" I yelled running up the stairs making Alex bounce in my arms.

"Whoa slow down sis.." Alex said quietly but I didn't say anything.

"Where do you think your going now?!" My dad yelled at me again but I slammed my bedroom door and locked it so he wouldn't come in here and beat me.

"Booch the door is downstairs and were upstairs how are we supposed to get out of the house." Alex said jumping on my bed. I looked towards my window, and Alex stopped jumping. "Oh no were are not going through your window!" Alex said jumping off my bed and getting ready to run out my door but I grabbed him and opened my window.

"Close your eyes were going down." I said climbing down a wooden ladder I put near my window when I moved in. When I reached the bottom I ran across the street to drop off Alex. "Alex ask to sleep over their house so dad doesn't take out his anger at me on you okay?" I asked Alex before I left him on his friend's front porch.

"Kay." Alex said hugging me and his friend opened the door and Alex ran in. I began to walk to Pony's house and saw Dalla's pulling up into the driveway of the Curtis's house.

"Hey Dal!" I said walking up.

"Hey Booch what's up?" Dallas said getting out of the car.

"Nothin just getting away from my hell." Dallas gave me a confused look. "My house...duh."

"Oh is yours worse then Johnny's?" Dallas said walking up the porch.

"Nah Johnny's is worse since he's an only child." I said following Dallas into the house.

"Hey Booch!" Ponyboy yelled running down the stairs. "Did your dad hit you?" Pony asked me with a worried look.

"No...why?" I asked him with a confused look.

"Well we heard yelling." Johnny said walking into the house.

"You heard too?" Pony asked Johnny. Johnny nodded.

"Hey Pony do we have anymore chocolate cake?" Soda yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah it should be on top of the refrigerator!" Pony said running to the kitchen.

"Hey Booch should we tell them...you know...about us?" Johnny said beginning to blush. I began to blush to.

"I guess...but how?" I asked blushing a little more.

(Johnny's Pov.)

Booch was right how were we supposed to tell the guys? Ponyboy began to walk out of the kitchen and then it hit me!

"Hey Ponyboy come here!" I said to him.

"Yeah what's up?" Ponyboy asked.

"Can you tell the guys somehow that I got a girlfriend?" I asked Ponyboy looking at Booch.

"Who?" Ponyboy asked me with a shocked face. I blushed and elbowed Booch and I saw she was turning red to.

"Sure." Ponyboy said laughing a little and he turned around and yelled, "GUESS WHAT JOHNNY AND BOOCH ARE DATING!" I then turned wide eyed and hit Ponyboy in the back of the head and Booch punched him in the shoulder and he began to laugh. The whole gang was looking at us and we began to blush.

"Finally Johnny got a girlfriend!" Two-Bit said giving me a noogy (don't know how to spell noogy or noogey sorry!)

"Hey to celebrate and to look for a girlfriend for Pony!" Everyone began to laugh and Dallas continued. "Let's go to the dingo!" Everyone agreed, except Darry who wasn't their he was at work, and we headed over to the dingo.


	8. Chapter 8

Part of the gang Chpt. 8

I don't own the Outsiders!!!

(Booch's Pov)

We entered the dingo and found some empty tables to slide together. When the waitress came we were going to order our food but Dallas had to be smart and say something stupid.

"Hey there good looking." Dallas said leaning on the table to get a better view of the waitress. Then she walked away. "What did I say?" We all looked at him and started to laugh.

"Now who's gonna take our order?" Ponyboy asked, not trying to get Dallas mad. Then a different waitress came over. "Hey doesn't that look a little like…" Ponyboy said but the girl came over and began to ask us what we wanted.

"What would you guys want today?" She said taking a pen and a pad of paper out. She had red hair and looked really familiar, well at least that's what it looked like from the boys point of view.

(Ponyboy's Pov)

I couldn't believe it! How could she…why would she…?

"Cherry?" Dallas asked staring at her. She looked at us and started to stare to.

"Oh my god…what are you guys doing here?!" She asked getting really worried.

"Trying to order food but were not getting any luck." Booch said beginning to get inpatient. Then we heard her stomach growl. "Yikes! Sorry guys didn't get anything to eat last night!" She said jumping in her seat from her stomach growling. We began to laugh and Cherry began to smile.

"What are you doing here Cherry?" Two-Bit said then he said, "This isn't a great place for a soc to be."

"Well I needed a job and… I'm trying to get away from Bob." Cherry said signing.

"What happened to you and Bob?" I asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said looking down.

"Well good because…" Dallas began and looked around the table and heard our stomachs growl. "Were gonna need something to eat." Cherry laughed she sure was pretty but I knew she liked Dallas and not me. I wish she did though.

We got our food and ate it then we decided to catch a movie on the way their Dallas was pointing out all these girls that I should date, but the thing was I wanted a girl that I could trust like Booch but also a person that I would understand like Cherry. I felt so down but everybody else was so happy. Johnny has a girl, Two-Bit always has fun, Dallas likes to enjoy what's going on now, and Steve and Sodapop got their own girls. I felt so alone…until I heard someone calling our names. We turned around and we saw Cherry running over to us.

"Hey you guys is it alright if I tag along with you guys to see a movie?" She said I was kinda shocked because I didn't see this coming.

"Sure." Booch answered for me. "It gets kinda lonely when there's only one girl and six guys sometimes seven." She said, Cherry began to laugh, and we started to head to the drive-in…..again.

OK! Chapter 8 is finally finished!!!! Hope you enjoyed please review!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait!!! I didn't think about continuing this story but I am thanks to some friends I am. I'm thinking about taking Greasy Girls off because I do need to work on it….a lot! Anyway here's the story!!

(Booch's Pov)

Cherry and I got a long real well. She was talking about how most socs are mean to greasers and that she hates it. It's like she could almost be a greaser! When we got to the drive-in Cherry sat between me and Ponyboy, and Johnny was sitting on my other side.

"So how long have you and Johnny been going out?" She asked me which made me blush. I looked over to Johnny, but he didn't hear the question.

"Umm…one day" I said slowly. She was a little surprised but she continued to smile. I can't believe she already figured Johnny and I were already dating. "But enough about me, how long have you like Ponyboy?" I asked her to get back at the question. Her smile went away and she blushed, and whispered in my ear.

"I started to like him when I was thinking about breaking up with Bob." I smiled and began to laugh, Johnny noticed and poked my arm.

"What's so funny because I know this movie isn't funny." He asked me with a confused look. So I whispered into his ear and he laughed.

"It's not funny!" Cherry said lightly hitting me in the arm. I shook my head no.

"You're right, sorry but aren't you still going out with Bob?" I asked her trying to calm Johnny down.

"No but he wants to me to go back out with him, that's why he's always following me." She said sighing and she continued. "I got a job at the dingo so he would stay away from me and well….so I could see Ponyboy more often."

"Did somebody say my name?" Ponyboy asked looking at us and then at Johnny who was still laughing. "What?"

"Nothing!" Cherry said real fast as I hit Johnny in the stomach with the back of my hand. "I was just telling Booch about the first time we ment, and Johnny started laughing when we lied to Tim about seeing Dallas." She lied.

"Oh" Ponyboy said looking a little down. I elbowed Cherry and she looked at me worried.

(Ponyboy's Pov)

I swear I thought I heard Cherry say she was working at the dingo to see me more often but perhaps I was just imagining it.

"Pony?" Cherry said my name and I turned to her. "Can I talk to you in private?" She asked me, I was kinda confused. Why would she want to talk to me in private?

"Sure" I said and she got up and led the way, I looked at Booch and Johnny and they just shrugged. When we stopped near some parked cars, Cherry took a deep breathe. "What's up?" I asked her, I think I startled her because she looked at me real fast with a worried expression, but she began to talk.

"Pony we've been….friends…for a while right?" She asked me and I nodded. "Well I thought I should tell you that I broke up with Bob." She explained to me. "And….well…" She began to stutter a little and then something clicked off in my head.

"Cherry do you wanna catch a movie with me sometime? Just us." I asked her, she looked up at me with a smile.

"Sure!" She said real fast. My heart was racing, I couldn't believe she said yes!

(Back with the rest of the gang)

(Johnny's Pov)

Ever since I kissed Booch I've been a little nervous around her. I looked over to her and realized she was shaking. "You cold?" I asked her and she looked over to me and nodded.

"Just a little" She said smiling.

"Hey me and Booch are gonna go back to the house." I said to Dallas as I stood up.

"Ok just be careful, I hear that you guys got jumped." He said as he continued watching the movie.

"Yea ok." I said as Booch and I started to leave. As we walked down the sidewalk Booch continued shivering. "Remind me to never take you out during the dark." I said poking her hip which made her jump.

"Why?" She said as I put my jacket around her.

"Because you won't stop shivering!"

"Oh" she said pulling my jacket around her tighter, as I laughed. "Thanks."

"No problem" I said putting my arm around her shoulders. As we walked about to the Curtis's house I realized nobody was home. So I picked up the key underneath the door mat and unlocked the door.

(Booch's Pov)

It was so much warmer in the Curtis's house but I didn't take Johnny's jacket off. I watched him lay on the couch when he began to settle into the couch I walked over to the couch and he pulled me on top of him. I laughed a little but felt like I was about to pass out on top of him. I felt different around Johnny, it felt like home. I looked up at him and notice he was looking back at me. "What?" I asked with a smile.

"Nothin…I just…" He didn't say anything else he just stopped talking. I began to get up but he pulled me back into a kiss. It felt nice it wasn't long until his tongue was begging to come in. I let him in as I ran my figures through his hair. Surprisingly it wasn't as greasy. His hold around my waist became tighter. We eventually took a breath and looked into each other's eyes. Although, thats all I could remember because I eventually fell asleep on top of him. I think.


End file.
